Before He Cheats
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: Songfics: Eiri cheats, Shuichi gets revenge. How do the people around them cope? songchapters COMPLETE
1. Before He Cheats

Songfic: Before He Cheats, by Carrie Underwood

Warning for profanity, insults, and bad language.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked the boy sitting next to him, "If you do this, you might get caught."

"I've had enough of their affair," Shuichi said as he kept his gaze out the window, "I'm ending it tonight, and I'm gonna make sure he, and everyone else, knows what a scumbag he is." There was venom in his voice, which was very rare for his person. He was serious, very serious.

Ryuichi nodded and continued driving down the road. A few weeks ago, Shuichi suspected of Eiri having an affair. Only a few days ago, did he find it for sure. Ryuichi knew immediately what happened when the pink haired singer was on his front door step in the rain. It broke his heart. It had turn Shuichi cold.

"Are you sure he's gonna be there?" he asked, hoping to get his fan to change his mind before continuing, even though Ryuichi was half glad that Shuichi was doing it.

"Yes, someone told me earlier that's where they spotted them," he said. He finally looked back at his singing idol and let a small smile show, "Thank you for everything."

Ryuichi smiled and nodded. The two of them drove to a parking garage where Yuki's Mercedes was parked. After searching nearly every floor, Shuichi finally spotted it.

"Right there."

"You sure?"

"Very. I put a smiley face sticker on his license plate."

"Okay."

A few block down, Eiri had his hands on the hips of none other than Tohma Seguchi. The NG president was sipping on a fruit cocktail while rubbing his backside against Eiri's front. Eiri bent down and nuzzled his neck, getting a coo out of the other blond.

_ Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With that bleach blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing  
Her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know..._

Shuichi exited Ryuichi's car, and took with him a wooden baseball bat. He walked up to the car and took out his own set of keys to the vehicle, and shut off the alarm. He stared at the wooden bat, contemplating whether or not to go through with it. He chewed his lip in thought, before the picture of Eiri and Tohma kissing and rubbing against each other was flashed into his mind.

For a moment, Ryuichi thought that maybe Shuichi had given up, because the pink haired one was setting down his bat. Then Shuichi took the driver key and shoved it into the paint job on the driver door, scraping it across the door.

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive_

Shuichi continued to key Eiri's car, carving profanity and insults to the novelist and record president. The alarm went off, but Shuichi silenced it with a button on his keychain. He then opened the door to the driver's side, and carved in the leather of each seat in kanji "I cheated on Shuichi" and "I'm an asshole".

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

Finally, he picked up the bat again, raised it above his head and wailed it hard on the hood, making Ryuichi jump and the alarm go off before it was silenced. More he pounded, breaking his windshield, his headlights and mirrors, then just banging dents in all possible places.

He threw the bat down and was panting from so much anger and heartbreak. He then went back to Ryuichi's car, looking through the driver window. "Hand me that pocket knife."

Ryuichi did just that, and Shuichi walked back to the beaten car. He flipped out the blade and then dug it into the rubber of the front tire.

Pssssssssh.

The tire flattened and Shuichi pulled with all his might until the cut now was a slash across the top. Then he moved to the next, doing the same, then to the next until all were slashed and flat.

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Back at the club, and unaware of what was happening to his poor car, Eiri started to notice that Tohma was becoming more touchy with him. The two were now in a deep kiss, hands roaming over each other. Eiri could taste the fruity alcohol on his forbidden lover's tongue as it roamed his mouth. And by the hips grinding into him, he knew just how intimate Tohma was thinking of getting.

The said blond president leaned against Eiri and whispered to him in his ear, "I think I'm a little drunk. You wouldn't happen to be the kind of person who takes advantage of people when they're tipsy, are you?"

Eiri smirked, "That depends if they keep initiating it."

Tohma giggled and made Eiri bend down to another wet kiss.

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now she's probably saying I 'm drunk and _

_he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know_

Ryuichi watched as the boy vented out his anger on the car. He couldn't help but feel proud that Shuichi was doing this and not hurting himself by locking away and crying. He watched as Shuichi huffed and wiped his forehead clean of sweat, clearly worn out from the activities.

_That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Shuichi turned back to Ryuichi and was about to get in, but then he saw someone in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw that it was a woman. His first thought was that they were caught, until he saw that it was Mika Seguchi, Tohma's wife, and she was smiling darkly and had a can of spray paint in her hand.

"Looks like someone beat me to it," she said as she approached them. She whistled through her teeth at the sight of her brother's car. "Nice job, too."

Shuichi smiled at her. "Thanks. There's still room, if you want it."

"Don't mind if I do," she said as he began to shake the can.

Shuichi climbed into the passenger side of Ryuichi's own car and they drove off, leaving Mika to do whatever she pleased.

"So Mika knew?"

"Yep, she was the one who told me where'd they be today," Shuichi said as he stretched his arms, "Let's rent a few movies and have a movie night."

Ryuichi smiled, "Yeah, and eat popcorn and stay up late."

"And icecream."

"And candy."

"And play Twister!"

"Naked Twister!"

"Yeah!"

_I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
You know it won't be on me_

Eiri and Tohma began walking back to the parking garage where his car was. Both were laughing and Tohma was leaning up against Eiri for support for his drunk self. The two made out in the elevator until it got to his floor.

"Let's hurry and get to you car," Tohma said seductively in Eiri's ear.

The novelist smirked and the two hurried to his car. On the way there, Eiri fumbled with his keys in his pockets, trying to get them right. When he got there, his jaw and his keys dropped.

"Eiri, is everything okay?" Tohma asked before he turned to look at the car. "Oh my…"

They finally saw it. Huge dents, key marks, insults, broken glass, and in huge painted letters were the words "Whore" "Cheater" and "Brother-fucker". His once beautiful baby black Mercedes was now a heap of broken down parts.

"I think we've been found out," Tohma said.

Eiri looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Ya think?"

'_Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!_

_(A/N): Just a little idea I had. Hope you enjoy. I do not hate Eiri, but I am a supporter of Ryuichi and Shuichi. _


	2. The Trouble with Love is

The Trouble with Love is, by Kelly Clarkson

After the incident with Eiri's car, the novelist saw that his apartment had been empty of all of Shuichi's possessions. The place seemed so empty without the pink haired singer bouncing around. The place seemed darker without Shuichi's brightness.

Guilt bit at Eiri like a snake. He felt horrible every time he returned from the night with Tohma to find Shuichi's smiling face. Sometimes he would cry and tell himself he would stop, but then his feelings for the former keyboardist would arise and he would do it again. The sad part, he still loved the singer. He had and always would love the hyperactive pop singer. He had shown him how to open up and love, and what did Eiri do? Break his heart.

Eiri sat on the couch, beer in hand. After he had found his car, he knew immediately that he had been caught, and Shuichi was angry and hurt. Boy, did he feel like a dick. Loving two men at the same time equally? His own brother-in-law of all, too; wasn't that now considered incest? And because of that, he couldn't even see Tohma now, and Shuichi was gone. He was alone. Wasn't this what he wanted when he was with him in the first place? To be alone again?

_Yeah, how does it feel now? _Yuki shook his head and laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and trying to not let his watery eyes let a drop fall.

_Love can be a many-splendid thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairytales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time!_

Why was he here? When you are trying to heal a broken heart, you listen to sad love songs and eat candy, then get angry at the person and curse his name, over and over. Then you try to make yourself feel better by avoiding all places that reminded you of him (however few that may be), not go directly to where it all started!

So here he was, at the same park, sitting on the same bench where his lyrics had flown away and where he had first met the novelist. It wasn't what one would call a romantic setting, but Shuichi would always remember it; just like he would always remember meeting Ryuichi and singing with him, and becoming number one on the charts.

This place had too many memories of love and heartbreak. Those two came hand in hand. That was the trouble with love. When you were in-love, you felt that nothing could go wrong, but then it does.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride!  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_

Shuichi wiped the tears from his cheeks before one more damn person asked him if he was all right. No he wasn't all right. His lover after so many years betrayed him, made him into a fool, and he still loved the cheating bastard. He hoped, wished, that he would come back begging, but would he take him back? That question was not yet answered. His mind would say 'hell no' whilst his heart would answer 'well…maybe one more chance'. Part of him wanted to slap the hell out of Eiri if he ever saw him again. Then another part wanted to run crying to him, but he would quickly squash it every time it came up.

Wasn't he a good boyfriend? Wasn't he faithful and didn't he go to Eiri's every need and desire? Did he not travel around the world for him? Did he not announce to the world that "Yuki was his"? Had he not shed a million tears for the blonde? Had they not shared his heart like they shared their deepest secrets? Did Eiri not really love him?

Shuichi wiped another wave of tears that fell. He was sick of crying. That's all he did besides sing, and he couldn't even do that now. But now he knew better. He knew not to jump into a relationship, especially with cold romance novelists. He knew to keep a piece of his heart locked up so he still had one piece that was still whole.

_Now I was once a fool it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too._

And even though he had decided that he would never love someone as much as he loved Eiri, he had somehow let another twine around his heart. When Eiri was not there, Ryuichi was. He had shed tears on Ryuichi's shoulders too many to count. And then, looking into those deep blue eyes, he panicked when his heart began the all too familiar thumping and the feel of heat caressing his body. It was settled, his heart was against him.

Didn't he ever learn? He gets his heart ripped out, stomped on, spit on, and dragged across the ground, and what does he do? Falls for someone else. Albeit, this person is a better suggestion than an emotionally scattered one, but it was still the same; in the end, he would just get heartbroken again.

_I swore I'd never love again  
Swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name!_

Before he had found out about Eiri's affair, he himself was tempted to cheat on him with said earlier person. The two were close, flirty like, but he never had. They were very 'huggy' and glomped each other on a regular basis, and, yes, Shuichi even had that 'what if' question pass through his mind about if he did it once with his idol, but he never did. Why? Because he knew he'd hurt Eiri. Didn't he feel the same?

That was why he was so angry. If he could ignore the impulses for Eiri, why couldn't Eiri do the same? Eiri was more strong-willed than Shuichi could ever hope to be. Why couldn't he have had the galls to tell him straight forward that he liked someone else? But Shuichi knew how hard that was. He might not have cheated on Yuki, but he probably wouldn't tell him that he loved someone else either.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride!  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_

And Shuichi was scared. He didn't know what to do. He tried desperately to ignore the call his heart was setting out, and it was so hard. But he knew that no matter what, he would not love. He would continue to be just a singer, and that way he would not get hurt anymore, and he would not hurt anyone else.

But, dammit, every time when he was around Ryuichi, his heart thumped, his mind clogged with thoughts of him, and his body went against his will and yearned for his idol. But Shuichi's mind was set in the right way. He knew he would only get hurt. That's all that ever happened to love.

Love and heartbreak, hand in hand.

_Every time I turn around  
I think I got it all figured out  
My heart keeps calling  
And I keep on falling  
Over and over again  
This sad story always ends the same  
Me, standing in the pouring rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two!_

"Can I please speak to Mika?" Tohma asked Tatsuha. He had taken the trip down to Kyoto to talk things out with his wife, only to find that the youngest of the Uesugi's would not allow him entrance into the household.

"Sorry man," Tatsuha said with a look of near disgust to Tohma, "But she doesn't want anyone to see her, especially _you_."

Tohma sighed. "Look, I just want to explain things to her, Tats."

Tatsuha gave a nasal laugh and shook his head. "You hurt my big sister. Don't think we're still on nickname basis. I should have you refer to me as Uesugi-**san, **but I'm feeling a bit generous today. And no, you cannot see Onee-chan today."

Tohma frowned at his shoes. So did the entire Uesugi family hate him now? Not even Eiri would come out of his apartment, or let him in.

"Then can you just tell her I came and I want to talk? Tell her to call me?"

Tatsuha nodded and stood guard at the door until he saw Tohma climb in his car and drive away. The young monk sighed and entered the household just to be greeted by his sister gazing out the window.

Tatsuha blinked. She had seen everything? "Nee-chan…?"

She looked at him with such sad eyes. The skin was red and she was misty-eyed. Then she turned on a heel and walked away to her room. Her head as high as her heart was heavy.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride!  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_

_(A/N): Okay, well, I'm gonna feel bad for a while. You see, my internet was down after I posted the letter of request because I forgot to pay it (gets hit with rotten tomatoes) and when I did pay for it, they told me it would be at least a day before they can get it up. So in the meantime, I searched my hard-drive for songs that would be good and I came across this one. So I went ahead and wrote two more chapters. I will definately take your ideas into consideration, and don't think that I don't like your ideas, I really do! But I already have this one and another chapter written, and I'm gonna get started right on more chapters. Keep the reviews coming!_

_ Preview for next chapter: A chapter dedicated all to Mika!  
_


	3. Hand in My Pocket

Hand in My Pocket, by Alanis Morissette

She wasn't quite sure what had happened; only that she had this strange sensation the next day when she woke up from a fitful sleep. She suddenly did not feel as sad or angry anymore. She did not yet feel happy though, of course. But she knew she had taken the next step of healing. She was not numb because she could still feel, but this new sensation was new to her. Perhaps it was just plain energy that she felt deprived of for so long that it was foreign to her now.

She changed clothes and actually did something with her hair by curling the tips around her shoulders. She was even applying make-up when her youngest brother knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called out.

Tatsuha entered wearing his monk robes. He blinked a few times at her, apparently surprised she was up.

"You okay, nee-chan?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, spreading eye shadow over her eyelids, "Why'd you ask?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Just making sure. Dad and I are going to the temple. Do you want us to get you anything?"

She finished her make-up and grabbed her purse from the floor. Then she turned and smiled at him, a true loving sister to brother smile. "You know what, Ta-kun, I think I'm gonna go out today."

The youngest Uesugi cocked an eyebrow at his sister. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Onee-chan?"

Mika smiled and giggled as she walked by and ruffled his hair. "Take care of the house while I'm gone."

She had begun walking towards the door when he called out to her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Mika turned back to him, a smile still plastered on her face. "You know, I don't really know." Then she left, leaving a very confused brother who worried about his sister.

_I'm broke but I'm happy  
I'm poor but I'm kind  
I'm short but I'm healthy (yeah)  
I'm high, but I'm grounded  
I'm seen but I'm overwhelmed  
I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby_

Mika got into her car and drove off into the city. Her radio was turned up, the roof of her convertible was pulled back and she was letting her hair fly. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go, but she just wanted to escape for a while.

After driving around downtown, she noticed a little bar that seemed just her taste. She flipped on her blinker and made her way over there. Upon entering, she ordered a light beer and sat at the bar, talking to the female bartender, who's boyfriend had just dumped her.

"Men are dicks!" the girl exclaimed!

"Amen to that," Mika said with her hand raised. The other girl slapped it and they giggled.

And then it had occurred to her. She had not that of Tohma at all since she had awakened. That deserved a pat on the back. The healing process was definitely moving along.

_And what it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine_  
'_Cause I got one hand in my pocket,  
And the other one is giving a high five!_

If it had not been for the nearly full beer weighing in her hand, cold, and telling her that she had not drank that much, she might've considered herself drunk from her giddiness. The girl left to take care of tables and a male bartender took his shift. She ran her thumbs over the neck of her beer when she became aware of someone taking the seat next to her.

It was a man with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore khaki pants with a white collared shirt and suspenders, his jacket in his arms. He clearly looked American.

"Can I get the strongest drink you have that will still allow me to drive home?" And he clearly had been having a bad day, because he said that in English.

Mika chuckled and said to the bartender. "Get him a beer, please."

The man seemed to have caught his mistake and shook his head, embarrassed. "Thanks, I've had a lot on my mind." Then he looked at her, not noticing the beer being placed in front of him. "You speak English?"

She smiled and nodded. "I used to teach at the middle school during the summer. You from America?"

"Yeah, but I live in Tokyo," he answered.

"Well then that makes two of us," Mika said, taking another sip of her beer. Then she stuck her hand out. "Mika."

He shook, his grip firm; she tried to match it. "Claude Winchester, but I'd prefer if you call me K."

Mika smiled and watched as he took a long sip from his beer. This was more like a man. Tall, beer chugging, deep voiced, and, she looked at his holster, gun slinging. Not small, petite, and had a fashion for feathers.

"What does K stand for?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill ya." He gave her a wink and she chuckled.

_I feel drunk but I'm sober  
I'm young and I'm underpaid  
I'm tired but I'm working (yeah)  
I care but I'm restless  
I'm here but I'm really gone  
I'm wrong and I'm sorry, baby_

"So what made your day so bad, Mr. K?" she asked as she put her cheek in the palm of her hand.

His shoulders raised and fell as he sighed. "Well, I just got back from dropping my ex-wife off at the Kyoto airport. Apparently I was supposed to go to America last month for court, but I couldn't make it so she thought that it would be okay if she decided to come to Japan instead."

Mika chuckled. "That sucks."

"No, what sucks is that she doesn't speak a lick of Japanese and I had to translate to the judge why _I_ was a horrible husband."

He took out a pack of cigarettes and Mika eyed them. It had been awhile since she had one; Tohma would never let her smoke because he could not take the smoke. He seemed to have caught her eye because he took out two, handing one to her. She happily obliged. Then he lit hers up first with his lighter, what a gentleman.

"I swear that she's as empty headed as a tin can," he said as he flicked his light and burnt the tip of his cigarette. "I'm trying to get custody of my son and bring him here to Japan. That's what we're going to court for. We both agree that we'll have split custody, but she wants him to go to school here and I can't take him to school and be on tour, so I want him for the summer. I'm a manager of a band," he explained.

"You have a son?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. After her miscarriage, she had always wanted to try again, but Tohma was afraid. That's why she hadn't had sex in months.

K nodded. "Yeah, his name's Michael. He's seven years old. I have a picture of him in my car if you want to see." He pointed to her cigarette to show her that the ashes were about to fall on the counter. She quickly flicked it and took a puff.

"So you're apart of the divorce club, eh?" she stated. "I'm becoming a member myself."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "How can a pretty little thing like yourself be divorced?"

Her cheeks tinged slightly from the compliment. She hadn't been called pretty in God knew how long. Tohma would always simply say 'you look nice', and he would be the one asking 'do I look fat in this'. It felt nice to be treated like a woman.

"I'm getting a divorce," she said, flicking her cigarette, "Found my husband cheating on me, so I got the papers ready. Just waiting for him to sign them."

"He must be crazy to do something like that to you."

"No, not crazy, gay."

_And what it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be quite all right_  
'_Cause I got one hand in my pocket,  
And the other one is flicking a cigarette_

His eyebrows perked up. "I don't know what it is, but it seems like everyone in Japan is gay."

"You're probably gay, too, but don't know it," she said with a chuckle.

He gave her a blank look. "Why do people always say that to me? Is it because the hair?"

And then she had burst out laughing. A true, hearty laugh. A laugh that bubbled in her bosom.

K smiled. "All right! I made you laugh! Victory for me!" He showed her a victory sign with his fingers.

_And what it all comes down to  
Is that I haven't got it figured out just yet_  
'_Cause I got one hand in my pocket,  
And the other one is giving a peace sign_

Her cheeks were flushed from laughing so hard. She had to wipe away the moisture that had built up from the hard laughter. She took a glance at him, his smiling face and sharp, distinct features. And she realized that she was starting to feel attraction to this man she just met. Her first impulse was to get up and leave, but then she remembered that she was single now. She could flirt all she wanted now.

"So what are you doing marrying gay guys?" K asked her with a hint of teasing.

She giggled and shook her head. "He wasn't gay when I married him, or at least, I didn't think he was. You know looking back on it, I can really see it." She looked up, as if thinking back on a memory. "He'd always ask to wear my fur coats, and during sex, he was the one who wanted to be spanked."

K put his hand up to stop her. "Please, no more. I've had enough gay sad story to last me several lifetimes. My lead singer's lover cheated on him to."

"Aw, what happened?"

"Caught him with the record company's president. He tore up his lover's car, too. You should've seen it." Mika's face became serious as this story seemed all too familiar. "His lover was this guy named Eiri Yuki, who's this novelist who writes all this romantic sappy stuff, and…" He finally saw her face, her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped, looking at him like he had grown another head. "What? You a fan of his?"

Mika closed her mouth, gaining her composure. "Not quite. I'm his sister."

Now it was K's turn to wear that look. "Wait a minute, if you're his sister, then that would mean…" his face paled as he realized. "Oh shit. I've been hitting on my boss' ex-wife."

"You mean you work for NG? And Bad Luck is the band you work for?"

"Shh!" he hissed at her, looking around. "The last time that happened, I was chased for hours by fangirls."

Mika looked down at the table. When she had finally started feeling the nerve to flirt and possibly thinking of getting back in the field of dating, Tohma had to find some way to sidestep her and get in her way. Would she always be haunted by him?

One step forward, two steps back.

And all she could do was shake her head and laugh because she did not feel like crying in public.

_I'm free but I'm focused  
I'm green but I'm wise  
I'm hard but I'm friendly, baby  
I'm sad but I'm laughing  
I'm brave but I'm chicken shit  
I'm sick but I'm pretty, baby_

No, she was not going to let herself down just for him, especially after what he did. How dare he try to stop her from moving on from him, and how dare she even think that. She was her own person. She could date anyone she well pleased, even this man sitting next to her right now.

"You okay, Mika-san?" K asked her.

She cocked her head, studying his handsome, manly features. Usually she would not consider dating a man with better hair than her, but this was a new Mika now. "Wanna go on a date?"

He blinked. "A date? Do you think that's a good idea?"

She nodded and stood up. "Come on, let's do something fun!"

Some would not consider this to be a first date since it was not very romantic, but damn she was having fun!

"Woohoo!" She said, lifting her goggles off and jumping in the air with a rifle in her hand. "Did you see that K? I hit all twenty bottles without missing!"

They were at a target practice field. It was about as long as half a football field and it had tables stretched across, each table with different sized bottles and cans aligned on them. She had gotten the row successfully.

She looked over at K, who was still firing and she watched as he not only hit the first twenty, but the next forty, sixty, eighty, and one hundred. He pulled off his goggles and smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

"You know," she said, "Most gentlemen would let the woman shoot more than him."

He smiled back at her. "Think of this as revenge for not allowing me to buy your drink." She laughed and shook her head as she put her goggles back on and readied her rifle.

"You need to square your shoulders more," K said as he came up from behind her, adjusting her arms. "And move this leg back. That should help some."

She fired and hit her target. It was then that she noticed that K had not yet taken his hands off her shoulders. She did not mind his touch, or his calloused hands. In fact, she enjoyed the way the felt on her. But when the field lights cut on, she saw how late it had gotten.

_And what it all boils down to  
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet  
But I got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is playing the piano_

"Aw man, I need to get home," she said, looking up at the dark sky, "I didn't expect it to be this late."

"Okay," K said as he took the rifles and put them in their rightful positions on the stands and then turning to her. "You're car's back at the bar, right? I'll drive you there."

"No, I think I'm gonna take a cab," she said as she walked away, feeling him chase after her.

"Now that wouldn't be very gentleman-like if you asked me," he said as she waved for a taxi on the busy street they had just now entered.

Mika smiled at him as one stopped. "Think of it as getting back at you for being a better shot than me." He smiled and shook his head as she climbed in the cab.

K held the door open for her. "I take it that you didn't have much fun."

"No, actually I had a great time." She dug in her purse and took out a pen. "Give me your hand." He did so and she scribbled something across his palm. When she was done, he withdrew to see digits stretched across his palm. "Give me a call sometime and we can get together again."

And before she closed her door, she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. She instantly saw that his cheeks fumed with pink. She giggled and shut her door and waved goodbye as the cab sped off.

K put a hand over his cheek and smiled. "You still got it, Claude, ol' boy."

_And what it all comes down to, my friends (yeah)  
Is that everything is just fine, fine, fine_  
'_Cause I got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is hailing a taxi cab_

_(A/N): well, this chapter kind of sucks. Yep, I'm mixing up the couples. Hmm...maybe I should mix up some more couples, Muwahaha! I'm an evil writer. Anyhow..._

_ **Preview for next chapter: **His eyes were puffy and red. He was crying.  
_


	4. More than That

More than That, by the Backstreet Boys  
_(Credit for this chapter goes to half-goddess-Katia)_

Three Weeks before Everything

Ryuichi was going through NG studios, bouncing around happily as he hummed a beat only he could decipher in his head. Kumagoro was atop his head, limbs flopped in all directions.

It was in the late hours, waiting for Noriko to come pick him up because he forgot his car at home. How do you forget your car? We are talking about Ryuichi.

He was bouncing along the halls when he noticed the same mass of pink hair in one of the windows. Smiling happily, he pushed open the door and got prepared to glomp him. "Shuichi!" Arms raised, he jumped into the air when he saw Shuichi look back at him. Ryuichi stopped in mid jump at Shuichi's look.

His eyes were puffy and red. He was crying.

Ryuichi became serious. "Shuichi, what's wrong?"

Shuichi perked his eyebrows up and plastered a smile on his face. "Nothing's the matter, Ryu-chan! I was just thinking of the upcoming concert. It's going to be our biggest one yet."

Ryuichi walked over to him, sitting in the chair next to him. "Why were you crying?"

Shuichi blinked. "I wasn't crying."

Ryuichi looked at him with all seriousness. "Yes you were. What's going on?"

Shuichi shook his head, "I wasn't crying. It's just my stupid ol' sinuses."

Deciding that he had enough of Shuichi's cover up, he grabbed the singer's chin and forced him to look at him. "Shuichi, you can't lie to me. What's going on?"

Ryuichi watched in near fascination as moisture built up in the corners of Shuichi's eyes and began to slowly fall down his cheek bone before his face scrunched up, and his head fell against Ryuichi's chest and he began hysterically sobbing. The older singer rubbed his fan's back as he cried against his shirt.

"Shuichi," Ryuichi said soothingly, "What happened?"

Shuichi sniffed several times, staining Ryuichi's shirt with tear stains and mucous streaks. He sniffed and laid his head on Ryuichi's shoulders as his idol wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his shoulders and arms.

"Me and Yuki had a fight," Shuichi said lowly, sniffling, "I was getting (sniff) onto him for sm-smoking and telling him how…how bad it was, and he said that it was n-none of my b-b-business."

Shuichi took a shuttering breath. Ryuichi squeezed him tighter, almost as if he wanted his body to consume the boy and keep him safe in his bosom.

Shuichi swallowed and took another breath. "We argued and yelled at each other, and then…and then he…he …" Ryuichi knew that whatever Eiri did, it had upset Shuichi more than anything else. Shuichi was shaking, sniffling and began sobbing hysterically again. "He told me he didn't love me anymore!"

The pink haired singer let out a strangled cry, buried his head back in Ryuichi's chest. Ryuichi sighed and rubbed Shuichi's back, shushing him to try to calm him down. Ryuichi's heart was falling to pieces by Shuichi's dismay. How much longer could the singer suffer?

_I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong  
I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby, he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind  
To the truth between the lines, oh…_

"Why are you with him?" Ryuichi had thought he only thought this, not said this until Shuichi lifted his head off Ryuichi's chest and wiped his eyes, tears still welling up and falling.

"Because," Shuichi said as he wiped his nose on his sleeve, "I love him, and I know he doesn't mean it. He just said it because he was angry, but…" He looked at the floor.

Ryuichi shook his head, "But he still hurts you. Why are you with someone who says he loves you and then takes it back?"

"He's just angry. I'll give him time to cool down and then things will be back to normal."

Ryuichi didn't say anything. Yes, after a while, things would be normal again. Shuichi would be happy and joyful again because of Eiri's love, but then something would happen and Shuichi would be distraught with tears again. It was the same cycle, over and over. Yes, couples fight, but this was worse. Didn't Shuichi know that wasn't the way real couples in-love acted? Did he not see that he was only getting hurt?

Didn't he know that others could love him more? Even better? Didn't he know that Ryuichi already loved him more?

_I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that_

"Shuichi," Ryuichi said calmly in Shuichi's ear, "What would you do, if you fell in love with someone other than Yuki?"

Shuichi looked at Ryuichi with confused eyes. He blinked several times, looking into Ryuichi's all serious eyes of…ice? No, more like blue fire because so much heat came from that gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked timidly.

"I mean," Ryuichi looked away, "Let's say that, hypothetically, someone else loved you as much as Yuki-san and even more. What would you say to that person?"

Shuichi looked down in thought. Ryuichi tried his best not to lick his lips in anticipation.

"I guess," Shuichi began, still looking at the floor, "Hypothetically, if I wasn't with Yuki, and he promised to love me better than Yuki, I guess I would take him. But, since I am with Yuki, I would not be able to date this hypothetical boy."

Ryuichi chuckled. "What if it was a woman?"

"Eh?!"

"Don't you ever check your fan base, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi said with a large smile, "There are lots of girls who say they can love you better than Yuki-san. You should see what they put on the bulletin board! We might have to upgrade the rating system on your fan club."

Shuichi blinked, "But…don't they know I'm gay?"

Ryuichi shrugged. "I've read some that said they're 'so good they can turn any guy straight'. That's why I asked. Lots of fans might approach you and tell you they love you, and I just wanted to see what you would do."

"Oh…" Shuichi looked away, almost wearing a look of disappointment, "I guess I would just tell them they weren't my type."

_Baby, you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end, that…_

Ryuichi let out a loud bit of laughter and the door opened and showed Noriko.

"There you are, Ryu-chan," she said with a hand on her hip, "C'mon, my car's up front. It's time to go."

"Okay Nori-chan!" Ryuichi said as he jumped from his seat, "Do you need a ride, Shu-chan?"

Shuichi smiled and shook his head. "No thanks, I think I'm gonna stay here for a few more minutes."

"Are you sure, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked one more time, "We can drive you home if you like."

Again Shuichi shook his head. "I'll give Yuki a call soon and he'll pick me up. You guys go ahead and go. I'll see you again tomorrow, Ryu-chan."

Ryuichi gave a small smile and a wave as he walked away with Noriko, but when Shuichi couldn't see, the smile turned into a deep frown.

_I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that_

One week and three days later

Ryuichi was doing some last minute aerobic exercises. It was raining outside so he could not do his usual naked yoga in his back yard as usual, and that's when it hit him that he had not done any cardio in a while.

"Feel the burn, lift those legs, one two, one two. Come on ladies!" said the instructor on the television, "Can you feel the burn?"

"I feel the burn!" Ryuichi said enthusiastically as he lifted one leg to his elbows and then the other. Sweat was caught on the sweatband he wore. Along with other garments he wore were the matching sweat pants and a white tank top.

Then there was a knock on the door. Ryuichi quickly turned off the television. Who could be here at the middle of the night in the pouring rain? His silent question was answered when he walked over and opened the door.

Shuichi stood before him soaked and trembling, but not even cold rain could make such sad, sad eyes.

"Shu-chan," Ryuichi breathed in.

Shuichi's lower lip trembled and he burst into tears. Jumping into action, Ryuichi pulled the singer inside.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" he asked, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Y-Yuki, he's…he's," Shuichi choked out, sobbing hysterically, "He's cheating on me with Seguchi-san!"

Ryuichi blinked, almost doubting his own ears. "Tohma?" Shuichi nodded.

The two singers embraced, Ryuichi holding the crying Shuichi who clutched onto Ryuichi's shirt like it was a lifeline. He just 'shh'ed the younger singer and rubbed the back of his head and neck as he allowed Shuichi to sob it out.

"I don't know what happened," Shuichi mumbled, "We were doing to well." Ryuichi wanted to say differently, but stopped himself. "Then I come home and peek through the door and see them on the couch with Tohma on all fours and Yuki riding him like he was a circus act!"

Ryuichi sighed. He could not believe Tohma and Yuki. Tohma was his old band mate and friend. How could he do that?

"I…I just wished that he would have just broken up with me instead of just used me," Shuichi said, "I mean, I could understand if it was with a woman; there are just some things women can do that I can't, but Tohma's a man! I could do whatever Tohma did!"

Ryuichi sighed and shook his head.

_There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye_

"I…I just wish that," Shuichi took a shuttering breath, making a small tremble against Ryuichi who was now rubbing his back in slow motions, "That someone would just love me with all their hearts and never hurt me. You know, like in those romantic movies." He gave a nasal laugh, "As if that would happen.

Ryuichi wiped his own cheek to catch a stray tear. Did Shuichi not know that there already was someone who loved him with all his heart? Did he not know that right now, Ryuichi's own heart and soul was aching and crying out for Shuichi? Oh how badly he wanted to grab the bubble gum singer and kiss him until his lips bruised, to tell him that he loved him so much he cried at night for him, to know that he'd go all out just to spend one night with him, a night he'd worship for an eternity. Oh how much he wished…

But he couldn't. Now was not the time. And even with the circumstances and how angrily Shuichi cursed the man's name, he knew that he still loved the cheating bastard. No, now was not the time for confessions. Now was only the time for soothing the one man he could not have, yet.

But, damn, how long until Shuichi found out that Ryuichi would treat him better. How long until he could see that Ryuichi loved him more?

_I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that_

_(A/N): See just below the title for credit for the one who suggested the song. Thank you._

_ **Preview:** Eiri and Shuichi confront. Shuichi wants to get a few things off his chest.  
_


	5. Call Me When You're Sober

Call Me When You're Sober, by Evanescence

(Credit for this chapter goes to Jamie and supershu-chan)

Shuichi could not believe it. Mixed emotions swirled within him, all fighting over which he should feel at this very moment. Eiri Yuki was standing outside the recording studio with his eyes so small and sad. And then he opened the door and asked for Shuichi to follow him so they could talk.

Shuichi followed him into the vacant meeting room. He wasn't sure what this was about. Was Eiri here to confirm that they were no longer a couple? If so, didn't Shuichi emphasize it was over by literally carving the words "It's over you jackass" into the doors?

When they entered the room, Eiri shut the door for privacy and Shuichi took a seat in one of the chairs, head held high and pride and dignity shining through. Even though he was smaller and shorter, by the air he possessed, he seemed to be the bigger man.

"Shuichi," Eiri said in a low voice. He did not take a seat in a chair but kept standing as he leaned against the wall that was opposite of Shuichi. The pink haired singer crossed his legs at his name. "I know that you know about the affair Tohma and I had."

"Had?" Shuichi asked in a monotone voice.

Eiri looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I know how badly it hurt you and I immediately cut it off with him."

"Well aren't we the sympathetic one?"

"Please Shu," Eiri said with the most hurt face Shuichi had ever seen, and damn him for using a pet name; it always made Shuichi's heart swell, "I've been so awful without you. I can't sleep, can't eat, I can't even drink beer anymore because I feel so guilty for what I did."

He stepped over to Shuichi and got down on his knees so he was face to face with his ex-lover. Shuichi had to force himself not to swallow. "Please, Shuichi. I can't take it anymore. Not having you with me, not waking up to you, I can't stand it. Please Shuichi, I'm sorry."

Shuichi chewed on the inside of his cheek. Eiri had tears building up inside. It was all real. It wasn't an act. Eiri was truly sorry for what he did.

"Please," Eiri begged, "Please, take me back."

Shuichi closed his eyes. He did not move but went rigid in his seat as if Eiri's words stung him. He let out a long breath through his nose. And slowly he opened his eyes to show a cold emotion.

"Get up," he said in a near hiss.

_Don't cry to me_

Eiri blinked. "Sh-Shuichi?"

_If you loved me_

"I said get up," Shuichi said again, his eyes glaring daggers at him. Eiri did so, standing up and taking a step back. "You think I'm just gonna come back to you and be all hunky-dory like before? No Yuki! You hurt me! You hurt me badly! And you expect me to just forget everything and be back to waiting on you hand and foot? No!"

Eiri's eyes widen at Shuichi's outburst! He didn't know what to say. All he could do was open and close his mouth because no sound seemed to come out.

_You would be here with me_

Shuichi stood up abruptly out of his chair, looking up to glare some more at Eiri. He was so angry and frustrated that his cheeks were starting to grow read.

"And now that _I _dump _you_, you're gonna be Mr. Nice Guy? Hell no, Yuki! Hell no! It's not just that you cheated on me with my frichen boss; it's that you thought I would be okay with it!" Shuichi took one step forward, and Eiri took one step back. "He's my boss, Yuki! I am this close to losing a job and ruining Bad Luck," he held up his pointer and thumb to emphasize, "But you didn't think about that, did you? You didn't think that sleeping with Seguchi would put my band on the line of our career, did you? Well I can see how that would slip your mind when you're shoving your dick up his ass!"

"Shuichi…"

"I'M NOT THROUGH!" Shuichi screamed at him and Eiri shut his mouth. "You say you need and want me? What about all the times when I needed you?! What about when I chased you all the way to another country because I needed you! And hell, you didn't even bother to tell me where you were! And who did you tell?"

Eiri looked guiltily at the floor.

_You want me  
Come find me  
_

"That's right," Shuichi said crossing his arms, "Do you know how much of a douche I felt when I found out that Seguchi knew exactly where you were, and I was still worrying frantically around? And so many times, so many frichen times, you told me you didn't love me. You told me hundreds of times that you could careless if I was there or not, and dammit Yuki that hurt me so badly, but I came back to you every time! I shed thousands of tears for you and I always came back with a big f-ing smile on my face!" The singer let out a near manically laughter, "And how funny that now the tables turn and it's my turn to throw you out of this relationship, and you all the sudden miss me? What is it, Yuki; do you love me, or don't you?"

_Make up your mind_

"I…I love you, Shuichi," Eiri stammered, tears spilling down his cheeks. Usually this would have affected Shuichi beyond anything, but he was too pissed to notice.

"And what a great way to show it!" He threw his hands in the air, "Why the next time I want someone to know I love them, I'm gonna sleep with their boss and put their career in jeopardy!"

_Should I let you fall?  
And lose it all_

"I'll talk to Tohma to make sure nothing happens."

"That's not the point, Yuki!" Shuichi shouted, his own tears welling up, "You still cheated! And not just once, no! You cheated on me with Tohma on countless occasions! Can you imagine what it feels like when you leave home and you spend the rest of the day wondering what that other person is doing? I know, because I went a week straight hoping, just hoping it would stop, but it didn't Yuki. You two were still going at it like rabbits." More manically laughter, "But my favorite is when your friends all ready know what's going on, but they don't want to be the bearers of bad news, so when you go to them crying, they say 'yeah, I saw them together a few days ago. I was gonna tell you but, uh…'

"I said I was sorry," Eiri said, "What more do you want me to do?"

_So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing_

"NOTHING YUKI!"

"Don't shout at me!"

"I can shout at you all I want 'cause I got the privilege!" Shuichi screamed, "You came here to apologize, and you're not leaving till you hear my side!" He pointed his finger at him. "So you better listen and you better listen well, because I'm not going to come sniveling back to you until you know all the shit you've put me through, so sit!"

"Shuichi."

"I SAID SIT!"

He sat.

_We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late_

Now that Shuichi had Eiri's attention, he wasn't quite sure what to say. He had prepared a speech for when such an occasion came, but he half hoped it would never come, and now that it was here it seemed that all he wanted to say was jumbled up in his mind. But he was shaking with frustration and all he wanted was to scream. To demand that he knew why; well that was one place to start.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in-love with Seguchi-san?" Shuichi asked with his arms crossed and his eyes glaring so hard they were near slits and his lips were pouting. Eiri thought it would be cute if he was not afraid of what was going to come of it.

And what was the right answer for this question? "Uh…" Eiri looked at the floor as if the answer was written somewhere on the tiles, "I…I don't think that I'm in love with Tohma."

"So you're just a slut?"

"What?"

"Well, we had sex three times before you said you loved me, and as I recall, you only said it because I begged you to." Shuichi mumbled something that sounded like "fucking sadist."

"But I do love, Shuichi," Eiri said, trying his best to convince the singer of this, "I know I acted like a dick and I'm sorry. But I will never act like that again. I'm gonna treat you like a real lover. It was just hard for me to, Shu." Shuichi inwardly winced at the pet name again. "I don't know how to show love ever since the incident with Yu-"

"Stop right there." Shuichi's eyes were closed and he stood rigidly. His cheeks were pale now, like he had consumed something that tasted horribly. "If it's one thing I'm sick of, it's Yuki Kitazawa. I know what happened was horrific, and yes, anyone would be scarred for life, but jeez Yuki! Every time you do something you hide behind it and play victim and everyone pities you!"

"I don't want anyone to pity me," Eiri shot defensively.

"Then get over your past!"

"You don't know what it's like…"

"That's right Yuki! I don't know what it feels like because I have a great past and a loving family and hardly ever saw anything bad, but I sure as hell am not going to feel guilty because of it!" Shuichi finally let the tears that built up in his eyes slide down his flaming red cheeks and angry eyes. "I am sorry that you did not have a great childhood, but dammit! Look at what you have now! You keep dwelling in the past! This might make me sound like a jerk, but GET OVER IT!"

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Made up your mind?_

Eiri stood up, now he was angry. "Look Shuichi, I am over it! And I told you about it all and even cried!"

"Oh well then applause to you, Yuki! You showed emotions once!"

"Would you stop acting like a spoiled brat?"

"You're the one to talk!"

"Whatever, I'm not gonna have this conversation." Eiri made his way over to the door.

"Just like you, Yuki," Shuichi called after you, "You're the one who came here and wanted to talk!"

"You're not talking, you're just yelling!"

"Damn right I am, it's the only way I can get you to listen to me!"

Shuichi balled his fist, his teeth clenched. Eiri was also fuming. His eyes were glaring and he was taking deep, snarling breaths through his nose. Both looked like they could murder.

_Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late  
_

"That's it," Eiri wrenched the door open, "I'm out of here. You're gonna be a spoiled brat and not have a descent conversation then I'm out of here."

Shuichi followed after him in the hallway. "I'm a spoiled brat when it's you who walks away when things start getting tough?"

_  
So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Made up your mind?_

"Get back here!" Shuichi yelled in the hallway, passing by the sound booth where Shuichi had left. Of course, Hiro, Suguru, and K could only see Shuichi gaping his mouth since it was soundproof.

"I'm going home!" Eiri yelled at him, completely aware that it sounded very childish.

"So what? You can go home and just drink beer all day? That's all you ever do! Drink till you pass out and the problem goes away! You're a coward!"

Eiri sucked in a deep breath, turned around, and marched right back to Shuichi. "If you don't want me, just say so! You don't have to make a fucking scene!" He motioned to the three men who came out of the sound booth to see what was amiss.

"You're the one making a scene!"

"I don't even know why I came back!" Eiri yelled at the top of his lungs, "Now I know why I cheated with Tohma in the first place! Because he wasn't annoying! Speaking of which, YOU OWE ME A NEW CAR!"

"And I'll be glad to pay you one, you cowardly-no-good-cheating-piece-of-shit! It was well worth it!"

_You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over - It's over  
_

They continued yelling insults at each other for another five minutes before Tohma himself came to investigate the noise, but when he saw it was his employee and lover, he kept his distance in the back.

"JUST GET OUT!" Shuichi screamed.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Eiri yelled back. Then he marched to the entrance, threw open the door with a slam and showed Shuichi a hand signal that only involved one finger.

"FUCK YOU TOO, YUKI!" Shuichi yelled again when Eiri disappeared.

Heaving in angry breaths, Shuichi turned back to his band mates. Everyone was staring at him wide-eyed and mouth agape. They had never seen Shuichi act like that before. He was trembling with rage and looked like he could kill, so no one said anything.

But Tohma on the other hand saw that now was time to talk to Shuichi about this whole ordeal. He stepped up and cleared his throat. Shuichi's head snapped up and his eyes widened like a maniac's and Tohma felt uneasy.

"Shindou-kun," Tohma said in a soft voice, "I think it's time that we…"

"YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

_  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I?  
You were never mine  
_

In a whirl of limbs, K grabbed Shuichi who had launched himself at Tohma. Said president was holding his arms up to block his face from whatever attack Shuichi was going to throw at him, but put his hands down when he saw K had a hold of him.

"Shuichi, calm down," K said to the struggling boy that he was nearly crushing to his chest.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! BASTARD!"

"It seems that we can't work under these circumstances," Suguru said, "If Shuichi is going to go ballistic every time he sees Seguchi-san or Yuki-san, we'll never get anything done."

Hiro sighed. "I agree. I guess there's only one thing left to do." Shuichi calmed down but was still glaring daggers at Tohma. The long haired guitarist was also looking at Tohma, but with not as much malice as Shuichi but still with a look of disgust. "What about you, K?"

The American shrugged his shoulders, trusting Shuichi enough to put him on his feet but kept a hand on his shoulder. "I'm Bad Luck's manager, so whatever you decide, I'll support."

"Very well," Hiro looked back at Tohma, "Seguchi-san, Bad Luck terminates their contract with NG Records."

That said, Bad Luck and K left the building for the last time as NG's greatest band.

_ So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind  
_

* * *

_(A/N): What? Bad Luck quits? What's going on? Well, you'll just have to wait. Sorry if they're out of character, but fights can make people behave differently. _

_**Preview: **Eiri reflects.  
_


	6. Teardrops on My Guitar

Teardrops on My Guitar, by Taylor Swift

They were unsure of what to do, now that Bad Luck had quit with NG. They could sign a contract with XMR and Reiji-san (aka Rage). But would a contract in another country be good? NG was the best in Japan and if Tohma wanted to, he could stop other companies from hiring them. And Ryuichi had taken Shuichi in his home to rest two days ago. It was decided that the main thing that Bad Luck needed now was to take a vacation.

"Hiro," Suguru suddenly said in a soft voice.

"Hm?" the long haired guitarist looked at his band mate and friend. The two were inside a busy bar that had couples dancing and drinking. It was Suguru who had suggested they come here. He did find it kind of odd since the keyboardist gave no real explanation for the "date", but Hiro didn't mind.

Suguru didn't look up from his cola (too young to drink). He seemed to contemplate whether or not to spill the beans. If he could trust anyone, it was the wise and non-judgment Hiro.

"Well…" he slowly began. Hiro listened, not hurrying him. "Well," he said again, "You know how we were warned by K-san not to get too involved with our fan base?" Hiro nodded. He saw Suguru's cheeks light up slightly with pink. "But…there's this girl who's a fan of mine, but she's different from the rest."

Hiro frowned. He felt a pressure on his chest, like when your cat or dog jumps on your stomach while you're still in bed. Out of impulse, Hiro reached his hand down and rubbed the neck of his red lightning electric guitar; he carried it with him everywhere.

"She's smart, and nice, and…I really like her," Suguru said, still staring at his cola, "And we've been talking on the internet for a while, and I invited her out here to meet me." Finally he looked up to Hiro, his big brown eyes that reminded Hiro of beach sand on a dark moonless night. "That's why I asked you to come with me. You know, for mental support and stuff."

Hiro smiled widely and patted the boy on the head. "I'll be here with you, you know that." He was smiling like always, but damn, his heart was breaking bit by bit.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"So tell me about this girl," Hiro said, taking a swig of beer from the long neck bottle. _Why torture yourself, Hiroshi? Isn't your heart in enough torment already?_

Suguru hunched his shoulders slightly and gave a small but dreamy smile. "Well, you know how you and Shuichi have the most fans? Well, she kept on wanting to know more and more about me since I have a small profile. After a while, we just kept chatting and talking about stuff other than the band. We have a lot in common."

Hiro swallowed as Suguru kept talking. It was so hard to keep smiling this fake smile. He just wanted to grab the boy and pull him to his chest and scream "for all that is good, LOVE ME!" but he could not do that. Suguru and Hiro could never have a relationship more than band members. K had warned him face to face about falling in love with a band member, but he had assumed that Hiro would fall for Shuichi; Hiro had confirmed with K that, although Hiro would do anything for his best friend, they would never be romantically involved. But he was not ready for the attraction he felt later for Suguru. Suguru was a quiet boy and very shy, but he seemed to open up with Hiro around. So Hiro wanted to be around the boy more so he could see what was underneath that business-like façade and see the real Suguru. He just never expected Suguru to have his heart on a string, and without the boy knowing too.

Suguru had said something funny and Hiro chuckled. He did not hear the joke because his thoughts were battling each other in his brain. He just wished the boy, whose hair reminded him of pine trees in the snowy night, could see the feelings that Hiro had for him. That way Suguru would not torture him unknowingly. But what if he did know and enjoyed seeing Hiro's heart in turmoil? Nah, that was not Suguru. He was the kind of person who confronted problems and work them out. He played the scenario in his head where, if he were to find out, Suguru would say "I know about your feelings with me, but I do not feel the same way, Hiro-san. Either find away to not feel these anymore or the band will suffer in the future if you're too caught up in meaningless emotions." That would hurt much more than having Suguru not know, so Hiro will never tell.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Suguru stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Hiro watched his back move through the crowd and disappear. He licked his lips and looked around the bar, seeing if there was perhaps a videogame or pinball machine he could do to keep his mind off the keyboardist (yeah right). Seeing nothing, of course, he picked up his guitar and pretended to tune the strings of his guitar.

"Hey." Hiro looked behind him at the bar and saw a transvestite woman (or man, however you see it) in a red dress and heels. He (she) had a five o'clock shadow. "You want some help to get your little boy friend?" She (he) looked around and pulled something out of the counter on the other side. It was a small vile of a white powder in it. "Pour this in his drink and he's all yours."

Hiro gave the transvestite bartender a grave look. "I'm not going to date rape my friend."

He (she) shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He went back to tuning his guitar that didn't need it, when he saw a droplet fall on the neck of his guitar, slipping under the strings. Staring at it, he blinked a few times when another one suddenly came from nowhere and followed the last one. Was the ceiling leaking? He looked up into the crisscross pattern of lights, seeing nothing in the glow, but he felt his cheeks were wet. Using his hand, he wiped them clean, and stared at the skin on the back of his hand.

Now he knew. He was crying.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

Why was he crying? He had not cried in years! Literal years! In fact, the last time he cried he could not remember, other than being a kid and the occasional scrape. And why should he be upset that Fujisaki did not know about his feelings for him. After his relationship with Ayaka, you would of course that he was completely straight. And he loved Ayaka. That was one of his biggest problems. He loved too much. If he could, he'd love the entire world…except the French. Damn the French. (Inside joke) But his love for Ayaka and Suguru were…different. He wasn't sure, but…they felt differently inside him. As if, he not only loved Suguru, but was also, seriously, comprehensively, totally, flat out, in love with the keyboardist.

Damn.

And of course Suguru didn't know. He was straight. He thought Hiro was straight. Straight people don't wonder if the other straight guy likes them. Hiro couldn't even put a real name on his sexuality. He liked both men and women, but 'bisexual' was too bland. It didn't seem to suit him. Because it could also mean having male and female parts, and he was not a hermaphrodite. And pansexual was also appointed with being open with sex with all kinds. Hiro might have had his turn with a few partners, but he was not an 'open' person. And why was he worrying about his sexuality? He never did before. It was all Suguru's fault.

Damn again.

_Tink._

Hiro looked down at his guitar, unaware that he was still tightening the B string until it suddenly broke, snapping away and dangling at the bottom of his guitar. Great.

His eyes looked up and he saw a girl had entered the bar. And seeing her, timidly looking around, he knew that she was the one who Suguru was meeting. He had never met her, but he could tell. She might have well had on a neon sign that said "Here to take away your secret crush".

Suguru came from the bathroom. "Sorry for taking so long. There was a line."

"Is that the girl you're waiting for?" Hiro asked, pointing to the searching girl. _Why the hell are you so nice! Damn you, Hiroshi!_

Suguru looked and gasped. "Yes she is! How did you know?"

Hiro smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "She reminds me of you."

Suguru smiled. "Come meet her."

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

He grabbed Hiro's hand and dragged him towards the girl. Hiro had his guitar in the other hand, being careful not to smack anyone in the head with it.

The girl noticed them and waved. "Fujisaki-kun!"

Suguru waved also. "Momo-chan, this is Hiro. Hiro, this is Momo."

Hiro smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, can I buy you something to drink?" Suguru asked Momo.

"Actually, maybe you should take her to a restaurant," Hiro intervened, remembering the bartender with the date rape drug, "This place is getting too crowded with the wrong kind of people."

Suguru looked back at Momo, "Would that be all right?"

She nodded. "Sure."

The three of them left the bar and walked into the night street. "Where should we go, Hiro?" Suguru asked.

Hiro smiled at him. "Actually, I'm gonna go home and fix this." He showed the broken string on his guitar. "Hope you guys have a great time. Nice to meet you, Momo-san."

"You too, Hiroshi-san."

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Hiro crossed over to the parking lot to where his car was. He threw his guitar in the backseat, turned on the ignition, and drove off. His radio played soft love songs (damn the radio!) and he sung along with them. Thoughts of Suguru having so much fun with Momo-chan made his heart twist. Tears built up in his eyes and he blinked a few times to clear the blurriness they created.

He drove off to his lonely condominium and parked his car in the parking structure. Taking his guitar, he took the elevator to his floor and door, unlocked it, and then turned on the light. It was very bland and boring. He did not like it. That's why he spent most of his time outside.

Feeling very tired, he dragged his feet into his boring bedroom. He took out a guitar string kit and took out a replacement B-string and tools. His eyes fell on his dresser where dozens of picture frames sat staring at him. There were pictures of his family, Shuichi, K, his old cat, himself and Shuichi, Ayaka, and one of Suguru. The one of Suguru was one that Hiro snuck. It was one of those "Look here! Snap" pictures. Suguru had his mouth parted with surprise and his eyes had looked directly into the camera, so now it looked like the picture was always looking at Hiro with his surprised expression.

Hiro walked over and turned the picture down so he could not look at the boy who had no feelings for him.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_After a few minutes, he was tuning the new string of his guitar, plucking it occasionally to make sure it sounded right. He plucked the others, hearing their sounds match with the correct note._

_How was he going to face Suguru when Bad Luck was back in practice? How was he suppose to act normal when all he could think about was Suguru and Momo together, and he and Suguru not?_

_More tears fell from his eyes and landed on his red lightning electric guitar._

___He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…  
_

_The next day, Hiro and Suguru met up with each other after Suguru called and invited him to lunch._

_"So how was your date with Momo?" Hiro asked, his stomach turning._

_"It was great," Suguru said with a smile, "She's so sweet and smart. She also plays keyboard so we went to look at different models."_

_"That's sounds great," Hiro said with his realest fake smile.  
_

___Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.  
_

* * *

__

___(A/N): Sorry! I know you were expecting Eiri, but this was an impulse! ____My friends ____and I are a fan of this couple, so I decided to add them in. If it helps, replace "Drew" with "Suguru". Also, xxDream Theaterxx has brought something to my attention. How the hell can men get pregnant? I've been reading more fics where the male character suddenly has a child or is with child. Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't only **women **have babies? Aren't men missing a few vital parts like, I don't know, eggs, the uterus, the fallopian tube, ovaries, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera? Can someone please explain how something that is biologically impossible and unnatural be so popular? And no, you will never see Mpreg in any of my fics.  
_


	7. Better than Me

Better than Me, by Hinder  
(credit goes to half-goddess-Katia)

Eiri sat on the couch, sipping his usual beer. His eyes were on the television that was interviewing a world wrestler from Spain ("¡Soy el luchador más grande de todo el mundo!") Why was he watching the Spanish network again? Oh yeah…to keep his mind off of…

He stopped right there. If he continued that thought then it would only lead to troubled sleep. Speaking of which…damn, he needed to get to sleep. He had to do a post-script meeting with his publisher about his recent decline in writing. Did he honestly expect him to write with everything going on? Of course not, he didn't know. No one knew of the break up between Shuichi and himself.

Dammit, and he was doing so well!

Eiri's heart felt heavy and he put a hand over it, as if the pain was actually physical. He sighed and put down his beer. He did not feel like drinking today. He just felt tired.

He threw the half empty can of beer away and walked over to the bedroom. Has this bedroom ever been so large? And so empty and lifeless? He walked over to the dresser and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside as he looked for his pajamas. He opened one of the top drawers and saw a small box that Shuichi

_Shuichi_. The name silently slipped through Eiri's thoughts. Even with the fight the day before, he still loved the pink haired singer, but he knew they could not be together. He did miss him Missed him terribly. These nostalgic thoughts kept tormenting him. Didn't the gods think that he had suffered enough? Of course not, he had been a major dick and needed to be continuously punished.

Pulling out his night clothes, he turned around and choked on his own breath. For one moment, his heart stopped beating. For one moment, he thought Shuichi was in his presence again. He saw the sweatpants and white tee that Shuichi always laid on the bed before he took a shower so it would be ready for him when he stepped out, steaming, wet, and naked.

Nostalgia hit Eiri like a rock when he saw that it was not Shuichi's clothes but the shirt he had tossed aside. A long sigh escaped him as he picked it up and threw it on the floor.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

_You shouldn't miss him,_ Eiri told himself, _it's over. You fucked up and this is what you get. Deal with it. Don't miss him._

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. What was worst of it all, he understood. What he understood, he did not quite know, but he knew. Like knowing the answer before the test is given.

He felt a pressure behind his nose which signaled to him that a wave of tears was fast approaching, but he did not fight back. Whenever he was sad or upset, Shuichi would always be beside him and wrap his arms around him from the back, letting him know that he was there.

But not anymore.

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered,  
What it feels like beside you_

The first tear fell and slipped down his cheek. He watched as it fell on his pant leg and made a wet mark. Memories came flooding in, raping his brain cells so all he could think of was his memories with Shuichi. Like how his kiss was always sweet and chaste unless Eiri was the one who deepened it. _'Oh…Yuki…'_

And how his mouth tasted like white, however the color may taste. And how his hair would tickle his chin when he held the boy to his chest, dipping his nose into and smelling his scent; he smelled of summer, strawberries, and sunshine.

He also remembered the tears Shuichi cried. He remembered the determination the boy had when he was set out to get Eiri to love him. He remembered his smile and the way he skipped around and swung his hips whenever something good happened.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

In his swamp of remembrance, he had walked over and picked up the box of memories that Shuichi had left behind. In it were the simple notes he would occasionally write Eiri before leaving to a concert or tour, telling him how much he loved him. Eiri would just toss them in the box so Shuichi wouldn't get mad at him throwing them away. He wished he had appreciated them more. He also saw a couple of photos of Shuichi and them while they were on vacation. Shuichi was smiling so happily in all of them. Did he know about the affair Eiri had started with Tohma just a week before?

That summer had been great. They had had amazing sex through out the entire trip. Anywhere from the beach, to the car, to the bathroom, and in every position from…well, you get the idea. He had even nearly molested the boy behind a supermarket and ambushed him in the dressing room once while he was changing.

More tears feel, dripping like rain. Such great memories.

_While lookin' through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room_

Eiri fell back on the pillows. His body felt too light without Shuichi's embrace around him, his head on his chest with a content smile on his face. The way he would giggle when Eiri ran his hand up his spine.

Eiri suddenly felt his breath hitch and knot up in his stomach. A sob cried out, then another them. His chest convulsed as he covered his mouth with his hand, closing his eyes, but that only caused more pain because the memories would not stop.

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered,  
What it feels like beside you_

The way Shuichi was so easy to get up in the morning, and how he would always let Eiri sleep in. How he would model his sexy clothes for him asking "does this make me look fat?" All the energy he always seemed to possess. His bright smile that made even Eiri's cold heart thaw.

The way he would jump on Eiri, crying out "Yuki!" His surprised look he had when Eiri had shocked him by kissing him in the elevator. The way he would swing his hips and dance while he sang at his concerts. Speaking of concerts, the time he had announced to the world that he loved the novelist. And the time he had dressed in drag and followed him to Kyoto just to get him back. Such determination.

Eiri curled over to his side, curling up into the fetal position as he sobbed uncontrollably into the sheets.

_"Yuki!"_

_"Hey Yuki, what do you think of this song?"_

_"What do you mean I'm getting on your nerves?"_

_"Mmm, Yuki…"_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_"C'mon, let's go out to eat today. It'll be a date!"_

_"And he's only sixteen! Sixteen!"_

_"This is my favorite mug from when I was a kid."_

Eiri began shaking, holding onto his sides as more tears and pain and heartbreak and sadness gripped at him. "Shuichi…please…I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

_"As for me, I cry at least once a day."_

_"EIRI YUKI IS MINE!"_

Eiri reached over and grabbed the pillow that Shuichi would always have. It still had drool stains and crinkles from where he grabbed it in his sleep. There was even a few short strands of pink hair stuck to hit.

_"I'm always going to be here for you, Yuki."_

_"Will you come to my concert? What?! Why not?!"_

_The bed I'm lyin' in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you  
when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

_"Yuki, you might not know it, but I'm a genius in the art of annoyance, so I suggest you give up before I nag your ear off."_

Eiri couldn't help but let out a small laugh at this memory. It was quite a humorous one.

_"Whoa! Are those bullet holes?"_

_"Damn, you have so many books. Doesn't your brain hurt?"_

_"Aphrodisiacs my ass! Those oysters are poison! Urg…bleh!"_

Eiri took a long breath, finally calming down. He laid there for what seemed like hours, who knew, maybe it was.

"Please Shuichi," Eiri whispered into the pillow, "I know you can't love me, but please…please don't hate me."

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_"I love you, Yuki."  
_

* * *

_ (A/N): sniff sniff So sad. It was hard to write, but I needed to. Anyway, just to clarify, I do **not** hate Eiri. He might seem like the bad guy in the end, but everything will work out. But there have to be problems they all face. Also, I'm running out of ideas for songs. I have a few, but more suggestions would help. The next chapter will be a ryushu. Sorry for the long wait on them. I also need to update the mikaK ones too, don't I? So much to do, so little time. Oh, and for the French joke in the last one...um...my friend typed that in while I wasn't looking and I updated it. And don't think that I just jumped on the "I hate France" bandwagon. I tried to, but it was **full**. Wow, this A/N is too long. It ends now.  
_


	8. Listen to Your Heart

Listen to Your Heart, by D.H.T.  
(credit goes to DarkMetalAngel of Destruction)

He was healing. Slowly, day by day, Shuichi was stitching the pieces of his heart together. He had been over at Ryuichi's home for more than a week now. The man had not complained once; on the contrary, he had nearly forced the pink haired to stay when Shuichi suggested he leave so he would not be a bother. The only problem with being with Ryuichi was being in love with him and not able to escape him.

Right now, he was talking on the phone in English. Shuichi knew it was Reiji on the other line, Ryuichi's acting manager (the woman had many talents in producing). By his voice, he seemed glad, but uncertain.

Shuichi looked back to the television he was watching. It was turned on the music channel, but no videos or music were playing. Right now a woman with blonde hair and dimples was talking, and the subject was the worst one possible:

"The end of Bad Luck?" A picture of his band flashed across the screen and it tore in half.

"Hi, I'm Amako Takahi," said the fake news caster, "Earlier Thursday, July 11, Bad Luck had announced to NG studios that they had quit. The lead singer, Shuichi Shindou, made a rather startling scene with ex-lover, and best-selling romance novelist, Eiri Yuki inside the NG Production Studios. The singer could even be heard from inside the building before Eiri Yuki stormed out. Our reporter has captured some of the incident on tape. Let's take a look at it."

_Oh no, _Shuichi thought with a groan.

The scene switched from the anchorwoman to the side of the NG building. The front door was in view. The camera shook as the reporter ran across the street to the side of the building. Shuichi's stomach churned at what he heard.

"-you cowardly-no-good-cheating-piece-of-s(bleep)t! It was well worth it!" Shuichi thought he was going to hurl. Did he really sound that horrible? That mean and cruel?

"JUST GET OUT!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Eiri was then seen marching out of the building with his entire face red. He turned around and gave the building the finger, but now it was blurry. He threw open his car door, and that's when Shuichi had yelled:

"F(bleep)K YOU TOO, YUKI!"

Thinking that was the end of the tape, he was wondering why the video kept playing until he heard himself again, so loud that his voice was a high pitch squeal and so very unlike him.

"YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

The cameraman then ran in front of the door, hiding in front of the bushes. Shuichi saw K holding him from an odd angle, but everyone else inside was not seen. He saw his limbs raging, trying to claw his way out of K. K's voice was heard, but it was not understandable. Shuichi felt so ashamed. He actually saw that he had actually knocked his manager once against the head without realizing it.

"THAT F(bleep)ING BASTARD! BASTARD!"

After a few seconds, K, himself, Hiro, and Suguru were seen exiting the building. Shuichi's face was hidden by his hair and his hands, crying into them. K had noticed the cameraman and gave him a glare. The camera cut off.

And so did the television because Shuichi shut it off. He felt so nauseas. So the world knew. And they had seen the very ugly side of Shuichi.

"Shuichi," Ryuichi said in the doorway. His blue eyes were looking at Shuichi with worry and concern. "Are you okay?"

Shuichi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just saw something ugly on television."

"Oh." The older singer and actor walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "Um, Shu-chan, there's something I need to tell you." Shuichi swallowed. These never went so well. "Um, before I came to Japan, I auditioned for a part in a movie in L.A. but I didn't get the part, so I came here. But Reiji just told me that the actor they hired was arrested for D.U.I, and they want me to replace him."

Shuichi smiled widely, very happy for his friend, "That's great, Ryu-chan! What's the problem?"

"I have to fly back to America tomorrow."

Shuichi's face fell. Ryuichi was leaving again. "Oh. For how long?"

"Until the movie's done. It could be a couple of months."

The two were silent for a while. Shuichi was very happy for Ryuichi, but he couldn't help but be upset that he would leave for months. _I want to go with him, but what about the band? We need to look for new producers. And I would probably only get in Ryuichi's way. And I can't just leave without telling Hiro and Suguru and K._

_Listen To Your Heart_

Shuichi smiled. "Well then you better get ready then, huh?"

Ryuichi blinked at him. Not sure what to say. He had wanted Shuichi to ask him to stay. He didn't need the money; not to sound like a snob, but he was loaded. But he couldn't _not_ go because then Rage would come to Japan in that god-forsaken panda mecha. So all he could do was nod and smile. "Yeah." He stood up off the couch. "I'm going to go pack my things."

"And I'm going to go take a shower," Shuichi said, also standing up.

Ryuichi watched him run up the stairs. He picked up Kumagoro who had been plopped up on the arm rest and made the bunny look at him. "What should I do, Kumagoro? Huh?"

The bunny did not say anything, but it seemed to have given an answer.

"You're right," Ryuichi said with a sigh, "I have to work this out myself."

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Tomorrow came much too fast for Shuichi to handle. Everything seemed to go at top speed. First, he and Ryuichi had gone out for breakfast, Ryuichi's treat, then Ryuichi made sure he had packed everything up. K, Hiro, Suguru, and Mika (why her, Shuichi didn't know) had come over to escort Ryuichi to the airport. And the entire time, Shuichi had barely spoken. He felt like this was all false. A movie or a dream, but he knew it was real. Ryuichi would be leaving again, leaving him.

"Well, that seems to be everything," Ryuichi said as he put one last packed suitcase next to the door. "You sure you guys want to come? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Hiro smiled, "But we do want to. It's polite to see a friend off. What movie are you staring in anyway?"

"A horror film about being on an island with cannibals," Ryuichi answered, "I'm the Asian guy that gets his arms torn off and eaten, and then commits suicide by jumping into an active volcano."

Hiro's eyebrows perked up. "Sounds…fun."

Ryuichi smiled, "It was the role I was born to play."

"If I knew English, I'd watch it when it came out," Suguru said.

"Reiji-san said that the DVD will have Japanese subtitles," he said, "I don't really know why, it's an American movie."

"Claude and I will watch it when it comes out," Mika said. Everyone looked at her with the same silent question: Claude?

"Shuichi, you okay, buddy?" Hiro asked the singer who had remained silent.

Shuichi snapped his head up to look at his friend, blinking out of his daze. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about being on an island with cannibals. Kind of freaky."

Hiro gave his friend a sympathetic look when the singer turned away. He knew of Shuichi's feelings for Ryuichi. And Ryuichi, too, loved the singer. How naïve these two were. Then again…His eyes trailed to Suguru.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
_

_What should I do?_ Shuichi asked himself, _This may be the last time I see him in a long time. What if…What if he finds some hot blonde American chick? What then?_

"Well, it's about time we leave," Ryuichi said, glancing at the digital clock on the table, "Reiji-san has a private plane waiting for me, and she'll nag me to death if I'm late for it. And you know how she gets when she's mad."

Everyone shuddered, then helped with his bags, loading them up in the limousine. K was driving and Mika took the passenger seat beside him. The other four sat in the back, Shuichi beside Ryuichi and Hiro and Suguru in front of them. Hiro held in a sigh as loud silence fell over them. Shuichi and Ryuichi were both looking out separate windows.

_C'mon Shuichi, _Hiro silently begged, _Say something! Anything!_

But the singer had remained silent.

_  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams  
_

After for that long grueling half hour, they had made it to the airport. They helped Ryuichi carry his luggage inside and get it inspected at the terminal. He went over to the desk clerk to get his ticket and permission for his private plane. "Oh yes Mr. Sakuma. You're plane is ready for you on Gate E. Just go through those doors on your right."

The six of them went out into the landing strip where a small jet was, but they were still tuning it and checking the entire engine. "It'll be another fifteen minutes, Mr. Sakuma."

Ryuichi looked back at everyone. "Do you guys want to get something to eat? I'll go see what they have at the snack parlor." He ran back to the building, K following as bodyguard.

"Shuichi, mind if I talk to you a bit?" Hiro asked, flicking his head in another direction. The two walked about ten feet away. "Okay Shuichi, why haven't you said anything to Ryuichi?"

Shuichi blinked, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? How about telling him your feelings?"

Shuichi looked at his feet. "It's not that simple, Hiro."

Hiro sighed and slumped his shoulders. "What do you wish to happen?"

Shuichi crinkled his eyebrow, giving Hiro a strange look. "I wish that Ryuichi would stay, but that would be selfish. I wish that he'd say he loved me, but I know that won't happen. I wish that he would grab me and kiss me and tell me that he's here for me and he'll never leave, but that won't happen."

"Have you ever thought that maybe that's what he wished you'd do?"

Shuichi's eyes widen ever so slightly and his mouth opened a tiny bit. His eyes fell on the concrete and he bit his lips. Hiro was afraid that Shuichi was going to cry.

"I'm afraid, Hiro," Shuichi mumbled.

Hiro gave a comforting smile and pulled his friend into a hug. "It will be all right, Shuichi. Follow what your heart says." Then Hiro looked away from Shuichi, lost in thought.

Shuichi looked up at him. "Hiro, are you okay?"

The guitarist looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, just thinking of taking my own advice once in a while." Shuichi gave him an odd look.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
_

"We're ready for you, Mr. Sakuma," said one of the men.

Shuichi had not known that Ryuichi had come back. He had his arms filled with candy, sodas, and chips. He saw his face fall, looking down at the bundle of junk food.

"Oh," Ryuichi said. Shuichi and Hiro came over. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for coming with me you guys."

_  
And there are voices  
That want to be heard  
So much to mention  
But you can't find the words  
The scent of magic  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind  
_

No. This was too soon. Why was time so fast today? Why? Shuichi couldn't move. He could only stand there with his mouth agape to let the words he so desperately to come out, but they did not.

Ryuichi smiled at Shuichi, patting his shoulder and leaving his hand there. "You can stay at my house while I'm away. You know the security code and where the key is right?" Shuichi swallowed and nodded. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you in a few months."

"Take care, Sakuma-san," Suguru said.

"And don't be afraid to call once in a while," Hiro said, giving a thumbs up.

Ryuichi smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Shuichi," K said, giving the boy a little nudge, "Don't you want to say something to Ryuichi before he goes?"

Shuichi looked up at him, then back at the waiting Ryuichi. His tongue felt dry and heavy, and his brain had been replaced with concrete. _Something! Just say something!_

"We don't need to say goodbye, Shu-chan," Ryuichi quickly said, seeing Shuichi gape like a fish, "It's not like you'll never see me again. I'll be back in no time."

He turned around, raised his arm up in a wave, then bellowed with a great big smile. "See you guys before Christmas!"

Then Shuichi watched him, like a flashing movie, as they lowered the stairs of the plane, as Ryuichi climbed up them…

_Say something._

Stairs are rode away by a rolly cart, Ryuichi disappears inside, door closes…

_Say something!_

Engines start, wheels start turning, plane begins running down the take-off lane…

_SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT!_

"RYUICHI, I LOVE YOU!" Shuichi bellowed at the top of his lungs. K, Mika, and Suguru stared at him with shocked expressions. Hiro on the other hand frowned and shook his head. It was too late. The plane was already in the air.

_  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

Shuichi was devastated. He had the worst timing ever! Damn him! Damn him! Tears filled up on the brink of his eyes. "No…" he said in a breath. It can't be too late! It can't be! "Why…"

His heart. It hurt so much. Why? He knew…and it was too late.

_Listen to your heart  
_

He fell on his knees, not caring that it hurt as tears dribbled down his cheeks. "That was the chance."

"You can tell him when he gets back," Hiro said, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "Or you can tell him over the phone."

Shuichi shook his head. "No Hiro…it's too late to tell him now. If I tell him later, it will be too late." He sucked in a breath, staring at the same spot that the plane had disappeared to.

"Maybe I can be of assistance."

The six of them turned their heads left and saw someone had entered from the airport terminal. He had on a fur coat, a hat with a peacock feather, and wearing velvet gloves.

Tohma Seguchi smiled meekly and waved his hand at them. Everyone's jaw dropped and they nearly gave themselves whiplash when they looked to see what Shuichi would do.

The pink haired singer did not do anything. He just looked at Tohma for some time with a blank expression with tears. Then he blinked and looked confused.

"How?"

_I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

* * *

_(A/N): I'm updating way too fast. The story is about to end. Maybe I can end it today...probably not...tomorrow most like. Sorry that I cannot use all the songs you guys have suggested, I wish I could, but you know how things are. Thank you my readers so much. I will give all the ones who have reviewed this before it is complete a special thanks in the last chapter. Please review! I love you all!_

_ **Preview:** To America!  
_


	9. This Kiss

This Kiss, by Faith Hill

Ryuichi was a twenty-five thousand feet in the air. Looking up the small oval shape window, he could see white outside, stretching farther than he could see. Usually he enjoyed the view of a sky full of fluff, but now he was feeling quite nostalgic. On his left side was a bodyguard in a dark suit and glasses. He missed Shuichi, badly, and it had only been one hour.

For the umpteenth time, he rested his cheek in his palm, gazed out at the scenery, and sighed.

"Mr. Sakuma," said the body guard, "Would you like some champagne?"

Ryuichi shook his head. "Some coke would be good, though."

The guard nodded his head and stood up and walked to the front. Ryuichi was glad to be out of his presence for this moment. He had nothing wrong with the man, but all of Reiji's bodyguards for him were no fun, and by looking at them, he had a hunch they were all show and no action. At least K knew how to crack a joke and a few heads. And it would be so long until they arrived in California. Was he just going to sit here and be bored for another fourteen hours?

Best thing to do would be to sleep. He leaned his seat in the reclining position, put a pillow behind his head, and closed his eyes.

"Here's your champagne," the man said, "Are you taking a nap, Mr. Sakuma?"

"Yes, wake me up if there is anything," he said, not opening his eyes.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky  
_

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Shuichi was desperate to get to Ryuichi, so if it meant having to listen to the bastard blond who stole his ex-boyfriend, then he would, albeit, he still wished the guy would choke on a marble.

Shuichi stared at Tohma with an annoyed look. He would hear what he had to say, but that did not mean he would do whatever it was he intended. He pulled himself up from the ground, dusting off the knees of his jeans, and then gave Tohma his undivided attention.

"Okay," the singer said, "I'm listening."

Tohma nodded, breathed in, and out. "I will pay for the five of you," his look went to his ex-wife where he lingered on her for a moment, "to take one trip to America so you can confess to Ryuichi. I'll even let you use one of the company's jetliner."

Hiro looked at Shuichi and knew that the singer had a habit of filtering information out for what he wanted to hear. He probably only understood "Ryuichi" "America" and "pay for the five of you". He had to butt in before Shuichi jumped too soon.

And good thing to because Shuichi was about to open his mouth to agree.

"Hold it," Hiro said, interrupting, "That seems like a lot on our side. What's in it for you?"

"Yeah, what's in it for you?" Shuichi repeated, crossing his arms in an attempt to look menacing. K and Suguru rolled their eyes.

"All I ask," Tohma began, "Is that Bad Luck renew their contract with NG when they return."

"Hold up!" Shuichi shouted, "You want us to go back to NG? After you stole my boyfriend from me? You've got some nerve to say that after all the shit you've done."

Tohma closed his eyes, and slowly opened them. He had a deep frown across his features. "I understand that I can never be forgiven for what I've done, but all I can do right now is give you my sincerest apologies. I'm sorry. But if you feel that way, there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Uh, Shuichi," Suguru said, waving at him, "Can I talk to you over here?"

Shuichi gave him a puzzled look, but walked over to the keyboardist who walked a few feet away from everybody. When they stopped, Suguru spun on his heel to look at the older pink haired singer.

"Shuichi, do you love Ryuichi?"

Shuichi blinked. What an odd question. Was it a trick question? "Yes?"

"Do you want to be with him forever?"

"…yes?"

"Are you willing to go to any lengths to get him?"

"Yes," Shuichi said, more confident now.

"Would that even mean putting aside your grudge with Tohma and Yuki-san to continue working with NG?"

"I…I…don't know…"

"If you love Sakuma-san, then you can let Yuki-san go, can't you?"

"M-Maybe…"

"Then what's the problem?"

Shuichi looked down at his feet. "I dunno…I'm just…afraid," he said timidly.

Suguru gave Shuichi a sympathetic look. "What are you afraid of?"

Shuichi put his fist over his chest, where he felt pain. "I'm afraid of being heartbroken again. What if Ryuichi doesn't love me back? What if…"

"You'll never know if you don't try," Suguru said with a small smile, "Every second you waste, Shuichi, Sakuma-san is another hundred miles away. My mother used to say 'you'll never know if you can fly unless you leap, and if you can't fly, you can work on your landing'."

Of course, Shuichi didn't understand.

"Look, I'll go tell Seguchi-san that we will discuss our contract after we come back, and I'll make sure we get more to the deal," Suguru said in his famous business attitude. Shuichi nodded. He was always good at deals and other things that just made Shuichi's head hurt.

He watched the keyboardist approach his cousin, watched as their mouths moved to form words Shuichi could not hear. They debated for ten minutes before they shook on it. Tohma turned around and took out his cell phone. Suguru gave him a smile and thumbs up.

Shuichi swallowed. It was now or never.

_It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss  
_

After such a long flight and good nap, Ryuichi was being shaken awake from his good sleep. He mumbled and rolled over on what a tiny, tiny bed he had. What happened to his king sized bed? Oh wait…he was on an airplane. Duh.

"Mr. Sakuma," said the bodyguard, "Please wake up. We've arrived in Canada."

Ryuichi shot up. "Canada?" The man nodded. "Canada?! We're in Canada?!" Again, the man nodded. "We're supposed to be in California! They sound alike, but it's two totally different places! One's very hot, and one's very cold! We're not supposed to be in Canada!"

"We had to make a stop to refuel the plane and rest," he said, "We've informed Miss Reiji about this, and she has scheduled a hotel for you to stay in."

Ryuichi blinked. "Oh…okay."

Twenty minutes later, he and his stuff had been sent to a lodge in the middle of frichen nowhere, and it was so, so cold. Ryuichi was not a big fan of cold.

"St-Stupid Canada!" he cursed (very out of character), shivering in his blanket. They had heating, but he did not know how to work the strange device. It was much different from the thermostats he was used to. He held Kumagoro to his chest, but the bunny was not giving off very much heat. "I miss Shu-chan," he muttered.

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"  
_

The plane was small, a jet. It comfortably fit the five of them inside. After four hours of being in the air, Hiro and Suguru fell asleep; limbs spread in all directions, and drool hanging out of their mouths. Mika yawned several times in her chair, reading one of the magazines that were aboard. K was driving the plane; apparently he could do anything and everything. Shuichi was staring out at the night sky, stars strewn around like flashing lights that passed by.

He was nervous and anticipated. It was like going to a concert, but this felt much, much more. His heart fluttered with nerves, and he drummed his fingers and bounced his foot, wondering exactly how he was going to tell him. Should he just shout it out like he tried to before, or should he ask Ryuichi for a private talk? Or perhaps he should just kiss those lips he had been dying of for so long, then run and hide before Ryuichi told him he didn't feel the same. Perhaps he shouldn't do it at all.

NO! He was going to do it! He was going to confess to Ryuichi whether he liked to or not, even if it killed him! He was going to tell!

"Okay everybody," K said, startling Hiro and Suguru out of their sleep, "I'm about to land in Ocean Port Airport in San Francisco, California. Please buckle your seat belts and return your trays to the upright position."

Shuichi found that his hands were shaking as he fixed his seat belt. He was shaking all over in fact. His tongue was dry, his knees were shaking, his knuckles were white, and he was sweating. This was it.

He felt like he was gonna puke.

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
_

The cold was not that bad, Ryuichi decided. He sat in one of the rocking chairs of the lodge next to the window, the gas fire lit, and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and shoulders wrapped with the wool blanket. Icicles were above the window, shining blissfully in the moonlight. Flurries of snow fell down his window like dancing specks of white to cheer him up. It only worked a little. He missed his summer home in Hollywood with its pool and sunroom, and he most definitely missed Shuichi.

_I'll give him a call tomorrow,_ Ryuichi thought to himself, _and I'll be courteous pay for the and pay for the long distance call. Better yet, I'll call him now. That should lighten my spirits. I have to be in good spirits for the movie._

He walked over to the phone, dialing Shuichi's number and the long distance code he memorized. He waited for a while, and only heard silence then the operator came on saying that the phone was temporarily out of service.

_Out of service?_ Ryuichi questioned, _Maybe I did it wrong._ He tried again. Same thing. _Odd. I'll try again tomorrow. He might have it off. It's probably very early in Japan anyway. Shuichi must be enjoying the warm sun right about now._

He gave a sour look at the snow. It was pretty, but he did not like the cold.

_  
You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating  
You got me flying_

"What do you mean Ryuichi's not in America?!" Shuichi yelled when K had told them that Ryuichi's plane had not yet landed there.

"They had to take a stop and refuel," the long haired manager said.

"Well, then where is he?" Shuichi asked, exasperated.

"Canada."

The members of Bad Luck gave him a blank look.

"Canada," Hiro repeated as if the word was new to him, "As in 'O Canada, our home and native land'?" K nodded.

"Gah!" Shuichi shouted as he threw his hands up, "This is a sign! The gods don't want me to see Ryuichi! They keeping me away from him because they know something bad will happen if…"

Hiro grabbed his friend's cheeks, making his face look like a fish. "Shuichi, the gods are not against you. They just had to stop, lots of airlines do this. You don't want to miss your chance to see him, do you?"

"No…" Shuichi said, his lips flapping weirdly by Hiro's grips on him.

"And you know you'll regret not saying anything, won't you?"

"…Yeash."

Hiro smiled. "Then suck it up, and do what you know is right."

Hiro let go and Shuichi rubbed his cheeks. "You're right. You're all right. Okay!" Shuichi punched the air, "To Canada!"

"We can't," K said bluntly. Shuichi turned to stone.

"What do you mean we can't go?" Suguru asked him.

"There are no flights for Canada, right now," he said, "And they won't lend me access to leave until they check with the Pentagon. It could be tomorrow."

Shuichi suddenly became animated and pounced on his manager, grabbing him by his shirt. "I don't care about the Pentagon, or the Hexagon, or the Octagon! We need to get to Canada, and I'm getting there no matter what!"

_  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
_

Several hours later, dawn was peeking through the window, and Ryuichi heard one of the strangest sounds he not usually woke up to.

Bang.

Ryuichi bolted up, his eyebrows furrowed. Was someone shooting? Was he under attack? Where were his bodyguards? Ryuichi snorted; they probably ran off. He wished K was there. He'd protect him.

Then he heard shouting.

"Can we get a Chinese translator here, eh?"

"Let me go, you Canadian twit! Don't make me us lethal force! I have a bodyguard whose gun crazy!"

Ryuichi blinked a few times. That wasn't Chinese, it was Japanese. If they were having troubles with this guy because he didn't speak English, then Ryuichi would be glad to translate so he could go back to bed. He moved over to the side of the bed, pulled out his robe from his suitcase, and hopped into his slippers. He usually slept naked, but thanks to the cold, he was in full pajamas and socks. Did he mention he hated the cold?

He trudged over to the door, and opened it, shivering from the cold. He walked down the hall, where he heard the shouting coming from.

"You're not allowed her, now please leave or we'll be forced to place you under arrest, eh."

"What did you say?! Are you mocking me?!"

_Wait a minute!_ Ryuichi thought to himself as he sped up in a near run, _I know that voice!_

He ran around the corner and saw two men standing there in red coats, and a boy in a winter coat and earmuffs with shocking pink hair.

"You have only one last chance! Tell me where Ryuichi is, or I swear I'm gonna spit on you!"

Ryuichi cocked his head. What was he doing here? "Shuichi?"

Shuichi turned around and felt his stomach drop to his feet. There was Ryuichi. Again, his tongue felt like lead in his mouth. "R-R-Ryu-Ry-R…" Why was saying his name so difficult?

"Do you know him?" asked one of the men.

Ryuichi nodded. "Yeah, he's my friend. Please, leave us alone."

"Okay, but if you need anything Mr. Sakuma, you shout, eh?" Ryuichi nodded and the men left.

Ryuichi turned back to Shuichi. "What are you doing here?" Shuichi opened his mouth like a fish, but no words were coming out. "Did you come here alone?" Shuichi shook his head. "Where is everybody else?" The pink haired singer lifted his hand and pointed down the hall, probably near the lobby. "Did something bad happen?" Shuichi quickly shook his head. "Then what brought you here?"

Shuichi licked his lips. His heart was pounding. This was it, and his brain had suddenly gone stupid. He was supposed to say something. Something that rhymed with 'rye dove yew'. What was it?

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi said, timidly, "You're acting weird. Are you okay?"

Shuichi swallowed. Now or never. He walked over, one step at a time, grabbed Ryuichi by his robe collar, and pulled their lips together. Oh the feeling! The taste!

Holy crap! He was kissing him!

Shuichi suddenly pulled back from the bliss very suddenly. Ryuichi's eyes were quite wide, and he just blinked. Not saying anything. Just looking.

Oh crap. He screwed up.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Shuichi said in a rush, "I shouldn't have done that, I know! But I really wanted to, and I know I should ask but it was all impulse and I didn't mean it. Well, actually I did mean it, but if you don't want me to mean it then I won't and I'll never do it again, except, maybe to your poster like I used to do in high school, but I shouldn't even say that because that's kind of gross and you might think I'm weird and you'll never want to hang around me again. And I know it's wrong of me to just show up out of nowhere, but I had to because I wanted to let you know that…"

Now he slowed down. He took a deep breath, looking at Ryuichi with such sad eyes that they seemed to be made of tears. And he was shaking. Shaking like mad, from the cold, maybe.

"That…I love you."

Tears broke out and he looked down at his feet, feeling very ashamed. One did not just randomly pronounce their love to Ryuichi Sakuma like a fan and kiss him out of the blue. You just don't.

"Do you mean that, Shuichi?" asked Ryuichi in a quiet voice.

Shuichi sniffed. "Mm hm."

_It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin'_

Ryuichi lifted the singer's chin up, and gently kissed his lips. He felt Shuichi shiver again beside him, but it seemed like a different shiver. He smiled into the those large glistening amethyst eyes and said the words he had been aching to say for more than Shuichi could ever have imagined.

"I love you, too."

Shuichi made a noise, then their lips pressed together again, more sensual and with much more feelings. And more tongue. Both reminisced in each other's taste as the world around them melted away and their bodies meshed together.

_  
It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
_

Hiro, K, Mika, and Suguru came around the corner and saw the two singers with their arms and lips attached. They all smiled and Mika leaned against K.

"See," Mika said, "Love conquers all. You should never be afraid."

K wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Guess not. Well, I'm tired, so why don't we leave these two kids alone and go to bed." Mika and K walked away, arm in arm.

Hiro and Suguru also walked down one of the hallways to their own rooms.

"That was sweet, wasn't it?" Suguru said, "Seeing them in love like that, and Shuichi going all out just so Sakuma-san would know."

"Yeah, being in love feels great," Hiro said as he slid his keycard into the slot, trying to get the light to turn green, "You should know, right Suguru?"

Suguru cocked his head. "What are you talking about?"

Hiro looked at him. "Well, aren't you in a relationship with Momo-chan?"

Suguru looked at him in an amused way, even with a small smile. "You thought I was dating Momo-chan?"

"Well, aren't you?" Hiro asked, "That's why you were so excited, right?"

Suguru shook his head and chuckled. "She's just a friend, Hiro. I was excited because she's a good friend. I'm very shy, and I got nervous around people."

Hiro blinked once. Twice. Three times. "So…she's just a friend?"

"Duh," he said with a laugh, such a beautiful laugh. He then gave Hiro the once over. "Wait, why did you think Momo and I were together? What, you couldn't tell?"

"Know what?"

"Hiro, you're childhood friends with Shuichi. I'd think you'd be able to pick it out like that." He snapped his fingers.

"What like that?"

Suguru laughed and rolled his eyes. "Hiro, I've been openly gay since I was fifteen." He continued laughing and working with his keycard on his own door next to Hiro's. "Problem is, though, I don't have a good gaydar, and apparently, neither do you." His card would not open the door and he tried it one last time. "I even thought you were gay and tried to flirt with you, then you started dating Ayaka, so I stopped, since you turned out to be straight and everything."

He was dreaming, right? Did Suguru Fujisaki just say that he had a crush on him? Oh, he hoped so. He hoped he never woke up if this turned out to be true.

"Dammit, why won't this thing work?" Suguru cursed as the light remained red.

"Why don't you stay in my room?" Hiro said with a seductive smirk.

Suguru laughed along with this game. "Why Hiro, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were toying with me. It's wrong for a straight man to toy with a gay man's emotions."

"What if I told you I'm not exactly straight?"

Suguru snapped his head up to look at his friend. "I'm sorry, what?"

Hiro smirked at him. "I'm what you might call…an open person. And believe it or not, I've had my eye on you before."

Suguru's cheeks immediately erupted in a blush. "R-Really?" Hiro nodded. "O-Oh…"

"How about dinner on Saturday, when we get back to Japan?"

Suguru nodded, and blushed that cute hue of pink. "I-I'd love to."

"Great," Hiro leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, "Goodnight."

"Night."

And both went into their rooms, they're hearts swelling with from such a wondrous, beautiful night. A night that started such grand relationships of happiness.

_  
It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin'_

* * *

_(A/N): Okay, I'm very very sorry for updating so late. I'm a babysitter and I had to watch twins for a few days. So, very sorry this is late. Also, I'm trying to decide on a song for the last chapter. It's either going to be: Never Gonna Give You Up, by Rick Astley (his song was sung by Brian in Family Guy at Peter's prom), I'll be There for You, by the Rembrandts (also known as the Friends theme song), or Because You Loved Me, by Celine Dion. Please vote. Voting will be over when you're done reviewing. And since this is the end of the story, I don't need anymore suggestions for songs. Thank you everyone for your ideas._


	10. I'll Be There For You

I'll Be There for You, by The Remembrandts  
(Credit for this chapter goes to: TCD0012; and an honorable mention to: mistywaterfall because they are the only ones who voted)

The next day, Ryuichi and Shuichi traveled together to Hollywood where Ryuichi began filming his movie and Shuichi started his vacation. After the filming, the two attended the movie's premier as a couple, Ryuichi having to be Shuichi's translator, and announced to the world that they were a couple.

Of course, after two months of not being seen in Japan, when they arrived back, they saw that there were a lot of rumors of Shuichi possibly trying to commit suicide, secretly going into rehab, or that he had gotten someone pregnant and ran away. When they had arrived, there was a media uproar, demanding what had happened. Of course, Shuichi just stated that all the rumors were false, but did not give any details about why he was gone for so long.

To answer one important question on the status of Bad Luck, the band scheduled a concert having all their greatest hits. The tickets sold out in only two weeks, one of their personal records.

They showed the world that Bad Luck was back, winning best group award, and best live performance, also nominated for best music video. Their newest album record number one on the charts upon entering stores.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but.._

Unfortunately, the secret of Hiro and Suguru's relationship was discovered when paparazzi caught them engaged in each other one night in what they thought was a romantic night, unaware of the camera man watching them in the Jacuzzi. They refused to talk about their relationship with the public, especially since their families did not know; of course, it was not long until they knew.

They started their relationship slow. Hiro took Suguru out to dates, being as romantic as he could because he knew that's what Suguru liked. Unfortunately, on one particular date where Hiro could feel he would be getting "lucky", but it was ruined when they were being followed by a camera guy. Angry, Hiro punched the lens of the camera, breaking it and getting a lawsuit. Fortunately though, he was able to get out of being sued by countering with trespassing on private property since he punched them in front of his house.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

It was very hard, but Shuichi had decided to forgive Eiri and Tohma. They tried to remain friends, but with all the awkwardness, they could only manage a healthy acquaintance-ship. Unfortunately, Eiri could not continue his relationship with Tohma right off the bat again, but Tohma is patient and is waiting for him to be ready again.

_You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great_

To Ryuichi's surprise, he had gotten the lead role of a new comedy series called "Who's Gay?" He played the role of the man pretending to be gay so he could date his female friend without her parents knowing (since they do not approve of him) and he has to cope with his new feelings for his other male friend who acts along to make him seem gay. Because of the new series, Ryuichi was able to permanently move to Japan, where he asked Shuichi to move in with him. Unfortunately, his manager, Reiji, also had to move to Japan; she's had no problem trying to put in her opionions of Bad Luck's latest album.

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that..._

The custody battle went as how K wished it to be. He and Mika had Michael in the summertime when school was out, and Judy and her new fiancé had him the rest of the year. K would fly down on holidays to be with his family. Mika and Michael had a healthy step-mother-son relationship. He always referred to her as "his Japanese mom".

After court, K was yet due to show up in court again, this time for a very different reason. They had found out that Mika was four weeks pregnant and had a quick wedding in the courthouse; they showed up in jeans and tees after getting back from the gun range.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Ryuichi never drove. It wasn't that he didn't like to drive; it was that he didn't have the attention span to drive. He was the type of guy to get lost in a daydream and wake up wondering why he was connected to a breathalyzer. But he couldn't get anyone to drive him, so he, himself, got behind the wheel, concentrating on the road. He had to calm himself by breathing deeply.

After fifteen minutes, Ryuichi pulled into his destination. It was a pub and grill. He did not drink in public and was only here to meet someone. He glanced around the parking lot and saw a familiar vehicle.

Upon entering, he looked around and saw the person he wanted to see. He walked over to the table and sat down so he was facing this person. "Hello," Ryuichi greeted.

"Hello," Eiri said back, "What did you want to see me for, Sakuma-san?"

"Ryuichi, please," Ryuichi said, "And I need your advice on something."

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

The lights were blazing, the crowd was screaming and crying out his name as Shuichi sang the melody of a very dramatic song he had written. Cell phones were pulled out and opened and the audience waved them above their heads to the rhythm of the song. When the song ended, there was a loud roar of applause and screams from the audience.

Shuichi took the time to grab his bottle of water on the stage and take a quick sip. He then walked over to Hiro and leaned toward him.

"Did you see Ryuichi anywhere?" he asked anxiously.

Hiro shook his head. "Sorry man. Not yet. He'll be here though."

Shuichi nodded and went back to center stage. Suguru opened with a new pop beat, followed by Hiro's guitar, and another scream from the fans who recognized the song.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year..._

Shuichi sang along with the song. Hiro head-banged with his guitar playing, his brown hair flying in all directions. Suguru's fingers were almost a blur as he played every key he had on the keyboard. Even Tohma, who was sitting in the top box, raised his eyebrows to show he was impressed at his cousin's speed.

Shuichi held the last note for as long as he could, counting to his head as he got to twenty-five seconds (which was longer than one would think). Then with a final strum of the guitar, blazes of lights erupted from the stage and the crowd screamed again. In one of the rows, a girl actually lifted her shirt up; of course, the only thing that came to Shuichi's mind in a situation like this was, _Ryuichi has that same shirt._

Shuichi looked back at his band mates and mouthed the words to the next song, the last song of the concert. Hiro and Suguru both nodded, and for this one, Hiro tied his hair back in a messy ponytail. They began playing the notes of the song, and Shuichi opened his mouth to sing, and then suddenly the noise was gone. The audience murmured to each other and Shuichi looked back at Hiro and Suguru who were checking their instruments.

This was every musicians nightmare.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

But then a familiar and loving voice came on.

"Sorry, sorry," Ryuichi walked onto the stage, microphone in hand and wearing a dress shirt and black pants. The crowd suddenly let out a roar of screams and cries to him. He waved his hand slightly and the crowd slowly hushed and reduced t mumbles. "We're having some technical difficulties, so in the meantime, while we get everything situated, I'm going to entertain you."

"WOOOOO!"

"But I'm not singing."

"Awwww."

Ryuichi smiled at Shuichi. "Shu-chan, can you stand right here please?"

He motioned to a spot next to him. Confused, Shuichi obeyed. He took several steps over and stood back in middle stage.

"Okay, and can you close your eyes?" Ryuichi came up behind Shuichi and pressed his hands gently over Shuichi's eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"No," he said.

"Okay good," Ryuichi said, his voice clearly showing that he was anticipating this. If this was a prank, Shuichi would get him back. "I'll tell you when you can open them. Just not yet."

A few seconds later there was more murmuring from the crowd and 'aww'es and gasps. Shuichi was awaiting the sudden splash of cold water one would usually get in a situation like this.

"Okay, you can open them."

Ryuichi removed his hands and Shuichi blinked them open. With a white-threaded rope tied under his arms, was Ryuichi's pink bunny, Kumagoro. His hands were tied together with a single red rose and a black velvet box. The box was open and inside was a diamond encrusted engagement band with the words _Shuichi, my love_ engraved on it. Shuichi was speechless. He rose his hand to touch it, but was too afraid to, so Ryuichi did it for him.

He removed the ring from the box, Kumagoro still hanging by the rope with the rose, and then dropped down to one knee. Cell phones were taken out again for pictures.

"Shuichi," Ryuichi said in that dream-like voice. His blue eyes shining and a large smile on his face; he looked so heavenly.

Shuichi's eyes instantly filled with tears and he had to sniff so as not to have a runny nose, but even though he was crying, he was smiling so large his eyes were reduced to slits.

Ryuichi looked his lips. "Will you marry me?"

Shuichi wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve, not caring that he dirtied it. Then he quickly nodded his head and whispered. "Yes."

Ryuichi slipped the ring onto his third left hand finger and the two embraced in a very passionate kiss where Ryuichi kissed his tears away.

And they lived happily ever after.

_I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_(A/N): Damn, that was corny. Oh well, I just wanted to hurry and end it. There you go. Thank you all so much. This entire fic is dedicated to all who have supported me and reviewed my story. Ja ne. _


End file.
